Road bicycles use narrow tires with little or no tread that are inflated to very high pressures (80 to over 100 psi or more). These tires, and the tires of various other types of bicycles, are very susceptible to nicks, tears, flats, and blowouts from debris such as pebbles, dirt, sand, broken glass, etc. that can be prevalent on the roads and paths that cyclists frequently ride on. Presently, there is no effective method of removing debris that gets stuck to one or both tires, while the bicycle is in motion. If ignored, such debris can lead to the problems previously disclosed.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a means of easily and effectively cleaning the wheels of a bicycle. The bicycle wheel cleaning system may be used to solve this problem. The system provided does not interfere with shifting, breaking, or steering, but may be easily accessed by the rider. The system includes at least one wheel cleaning assembly which uses a brush to clear any debris that may be present on the wheel of the bicycle. The rider simply needs to give a quick press to an actuation button or an actuation lever of the wheel cleaning assembly to press the brush against the wheel of the bicycle via a pushrod. The present invention can be used as a retrofit system for existing bicycles or may be manufactured for use with new bicycles.